Anthénor - Dans l'ombre d'une légende
by iloveharlock
Summary: Elevé par sa seule mère, ne sachant rien de son père, Anthénor a intégré l'Académie Militaire grâce à une Bourse, y côtoyant l'élite de la société, ce qui ne lui facilite pas le quotidien. Mais une fois dans la mer d'étoiles, sa route pourrait croiser celle d'un certain pirate, et aussi être exposé aux pires dangers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Un pirate, son cuirassé et son équipage, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumot.

Les autres personnages sont à moi

 **1.**

C'était la rentrée à l'Académie Militaire de la galactopole de Prian la capitale de la planète Sherk.

Et comme à son habitude, le colonel Mylon Desteyn avait formé des groupes pour les études et projets pratiques qui seraient à mener durant cette première année, la direction de chaque équipe revenant à un élève ayant déjà un an de formation à son actif.

Valandra Lumens s'était rendue au réfectoire principal, accompagnée de sa « suite » car sa longue chevelure cendrée et ses prunelles marron, ainsi que sa parfaite silhouette, ne laissait personne indifférent, garçons comme filles.

\- Ils sont là.

\- Ils se sont déjà regroupés.

\- Ils ne font pas partie de notre monde.

Valandra se tourna vers les trois qui s'étaient exprimés par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ils font partie de l'Académie. Ce sont des Aspirants tout comme nous ! jeta-t-elle.

Erendal passa la main autour de la taille de celle qui était son amie depuis des mois.

\- Ils ne seront jamais comme nous ! Ce sont des Boursiers, ajouta-t-il avec un petit reniflement de mépris.

\- Ils ont obtenu le financement de leurs études au mérite, reprit Valandra. Ils ont le droit de faire leurs preuves ! Et je suis là pour choisir mon second du groupe !

La jeune fille s'approcha de la table où se tenaient ceux qui avaient pu intégrer l'Académie grâce au financement du Ministère de la Guerre.

\- Je suis l'Aspirante Lumens. J'ai étudié plusieurs dossiers. Et je vous ai choisi, Aspirant Anthénor Xendrix.

Le susnommé se leva, grand jeune homme de dix-sept ans, à la folle crinière de feu et aux grands yeux gris clairs.

\- A vos ordres. Je ferai tout pour être digne de vous.

\- Mais c'est bien ce que j'attends de vous ! fit, un peu sèchement, Valandra. Inutile de déjà me casser les oreilles de formules toutes faites et creuses. Je vous jugerai sur le terrain. Et si vous ne me satisfaites pas, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à vous remplacer !

Il y eut quelques ricanements bas dans le dos de la jeune fille.

\- J'emploie les verbes dont j'ai envie ! Et je n'y vois aucune connotation mal placée ! Je suis l'Aspirante Cheffe de ce groupe que j'ai choisi sur dossiers, Boursiers et autres mélangés, tout comme toi tu es celui du tien, Erandal !

\- Moi, je n'ai que ceux de bonnes familles de Sherk. Je vais te battre au palmarès. Et j'obtiendrai le commandement du _Suprême_ , le futur joyau de cuirassé que notre Principauté nous promet !

\- Chiche !

Valandra et Erandal échangèrent un long baiser.

\- Que puis-je faire ? s'enquit Anthénor.

\- Pour le moment : attends qu'on t'affranchisse de tes obligations. Je suis l'Aspirante Cheffe, tu recevras tes directives de moi. En attendant, reste à ta place.

\- Bien, Aspirante Cheffe.

\- Sois à la hauteur de mes attentes et tu seras récompensé, Anthénor Xendrix.

Les Aspirants de première année s'étant retiré, les autres Boursiers s'étaient tournés vers ce dernier.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as des espoirs, mais ces jeunes gens issus de l'élite de la planète ne nous donneront jamais aucune considération !

\- Ma mère m'a appris à toujours avoir foi et espoir, Gilren, fit Anthénor à l'adresse du rouquin.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que fait ta mère ?

\- Des ménages. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'a toujours poussé vers une carrière Militaire. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas payer mon inscription, comme vous tous de la part de votre famille. Je suis heureux d'être ici, et on va faire de notre mieux. Qu'on aie une Bourse ne fait pas de nous des « inférieurs » comme certains semblent le penser. Un jour, nous aurons notre place à bord d'un cuirassé de notre Flotte !

Une jeune fille blonde eut un désabusé haussement des épaules.

\- Non, moi je refuse de rêver. Nous n'avons pas eu de haute éducation. On va nous casser sur ce point, ces lacunes.

Une voix froide cassa l'atmosphère déjà au plus bas.

\- Premier test pour les nouveaux Aspirants ! aboya le Colonel Mylon Desteyn. Tous à l'amphithéâtre. Il y a un interminable questionnaire qui vous attend. Cela devrait vous prendre une partie de la nuit !

\- A vos ordres, Colonel ! firent les Aspirants, levés d'un bond, saluant impeccablement.

Et autant les Boursiers que les Aspirants de première année se saisirent de leurs mallettes contenant leur petit matériel d'études pour se rendre en salle d'examens destiné à tester leur résistance.

Faisant _in peto_ une prière pour réussir sa première épreuve, Anthénor se prit à rêver à un avenir au sein de la Flotte de Sherk.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis la première rentrée d'Anthénor et le jeune homme s'apprêtait à présent à la troisième et dernière avant, il l'espérait bien, recevoir ses galons de Militaire de la Flotte.

Dans sa chambre de l'appartement qui en comportait deux où il avait passé toute sa vie, il finissait de boucler ses valises.

\- Maman ! sourit-il à la vue de celle qui lui avait donné le jour, blonde, la mine assez fatiguée après sa longue journée de boulot, vêtue de façon simple, chaussées de sabots souples.

\- Tu es prêt, mon grand chéri ?

\- Et comment ! J'y arrive presque, maman !

Lyame Xendris étreignit l'amour de sa vie à la crinière incandescente.

\- Vas-tu tenir le coup ? Même à moi tu ne t'es jamais plaint. Mais je devine que la prétendue élite de l'Académie te mène la vie dure…

\- Nous sommes tous des Aspirants. Et cette année nous allons passer quelques semaines à préparer notre voyage final de formation de plusieurs mois sur le _Suprême_. La compétition est sévère entre nous car il n'y aura pas des galons pour tous.

Lyame caressa les joues douces et roses de son unique rejeton.

\- Et tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais garder cela pour moi jusqu'au bout, mais je n'en pouvais plus… Je n'ignore pas que tu en baves…

\- Ma Bourse m'offre les mêmes moyens que n'importe quel autre pour me procurer matériel et financer autres voyages de formation. Quant à la prétendue animosité entre « privilégiés » et « boursiers », elle existe, mais ce n'est qu'un schéma de ce qui arrive à tout stade de la vie. En Maternelle, avec Pyo on a passé des mois à nous menacer de toutes nos dents de lait, pour savoir qui piquerait le berlingot de dessert de l'autre ! Et je ne te parle pas des rivalités amoureuses de ma période d'ado !

Lyame posa un doigt en travers des lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour t'entendre t'épancher sur ta vie sexuelle, mon grand !

Anthénor rit, avant d'effectuer un parfait baisemain en tenant ses lèvres au-dessus du dos de celle de sa mère.

\- Je suis pourtant sûr que tu mourrais d'envie d'entendre mes confidences ! Mais à présent, je dois me rendre à l'Académie.

\- Je t'appelle un taxi ?

\- Non, je prendrai les quatre bus nécessaires, comme depuis deux ans ! J'ai mis l'argent de ce taxi dans une enveloppe pour toi, avec ma paie des trois mois de boulot, que tu te fasses un petit plaisir pour fêter ma dernière rentrée à l'Académie ! fit tendrement Anthénor.

\- Merci, murmura sa mère. J'aurais tant voulu t'offrir plus.

\- Mais tu m'as déjà tout donné et je ne t'en serai jamais assez reconnaissant ! protesta le jeune homme, l'embrassant sur les deux joues avant de sortir.

Son fils ayant quitté l'appartement, Lyame alla déposer l'enveloppe dans un petit coffre où elle conservait précieusement le peu d'économies qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui depuis pratiquement sa naissance.

* * *

Dans le dortoir de l'Académie Militaire, Anthénor avait retrouvé ses compagnons de formation, mais avait rapidement gagné son studio pour déballer ses affaires pour la dernière fois.

Il fermait les portes de ses armoires quand on frappa à la porte et à l'autorisation d'entrer, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux clairs était entrée.

Anthénor avait amicalement enlacé Jenksy Noller.

\- J'ai fait plusieurs thalassos, fit-telle. Et toi, tes vacances ?

\- J'ai effectué de l'entretien dans l'entreprise où ma mère travaillait.

Le jeune homme eut un haussement des épaules comme si son éreintant travail n'avait aucune importance pour tiers.

\- Ravi de te retrouver ! reprit-il. Prête pour la dernière ligne droite, Ingénieure trop géniale ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper toujours des machines du _Suprême_!

\- Il ne faut jamais poser la charrue avant les bœufs, tracer des plans sur la comète, ou toute autre expression qu'il te plaira, temporisa Anthénor. Rien n'est gagné. Et c'est cette année que nous avons à prouver, plus que jamais. Au moindre faux pas ou mauvais rapport de formation…

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! se plaignit Jenksy. Tu es beaucoup trop moralisateur pour tes vingt ans !

\- Dix-neuf ans et sept mois ! rectifia Anthénor. Vingt peut sembler être un chiffre rond mais il ne correspond pas à la réalité.

Jenksy allait encore plaisanter sur le sens de la rigueur de son jeune compagnon Aspirant, mais deux autres collègues de formation apparurent sur le seuil du studio.

Anthénor serra les dents, se crispa, mais n'en témoigna rien extérieurement.

Pour sa part, son bras autour de la taille de son amie, Erendal esquissa un sourire méprisant qui n'avait pas changé en deux ans.

\- Aspirante Lumens ? préféra prononcer Anthénor.

Valandra posa les poings sur ses hanches.

\- J'ai composé mon équipage, nous embarquerons, peut-être, sur le _Suprême_. Mais pour y accéder, il faudra que chacun de vous y gagne sa place aux points ! Erendal et moi sommes qualifiés d'office. On verra sous peu ce que vous valez vraiment, les Boursiers !

\- Je suis volontaire et autofinancée, rectifia Jenksy dans un grognement.

Et dans cette « charmante » ambiance, les Aspirants allaient se préparer pour le voyage final devant décider de leur carrière.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Mylon Desteyn, le Colonel supervisant la promotion de l'Académie, s'était fendu d'un petit exposé à quelques semaines de l'envol de ses « poussins » dans l'espace pour leur exercice final en situation réelle.

Deux heures durant, il avait énuméré bien des dangers, des découvertes possibles lors de rencontres avec d'autres populations. Ensuite, il avait eu une sorte de sourire.

\- Durant votre voyage, vous aurez peut-être la chance de croiser la route de l' _Arcadia_ \- dont voici une capture d'image - le cuirassé vert du capitaine pirate Albator.

Au premier rang de l'amphithéâtre, Erendal leva la main.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Colonel. Et je ne pense pas être le seul à avoir tiqué à votre dernière phrase. Je vous cite : la chance de croiser ». Mais si je ne me trompe pas, vous parlez ensuite d'un Pirate ! Est-ce que par définition, de tout ce qui nous a été enseigné depuis deux ans, un Pirate n'est-il notre ennemi naturel ?

Bâti comme un chêne, la courte chevelure de neige et le visage buriné par trente ans de service sur le « terrain » de l'espace, Mylon esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, je comprends votre réaction, Aspirant Erendal Thorpe. Les relations entre la Flotte et le capitaine Albator sont complexes, ambigües et aussi secrètes. Albator et son _Arcadia_ protègent les mêmes valeurs que nous, sauf qu'il arbore le pavillon Pirate, pour s'assurer la liberté de ses actes et de n'avoir à rendre de comptes à personne !

\- Un électron libre ? glissa Jenksy. C'est aussi dangereux qu'un Pirate…

\- C'est ainsi, décréta Mylon. Vingt-cinq ans que cet _Arcadia_ parcoure l'espace, ne se posant que de très rares fois, de très brefs moments. Par contre cela fait très longtemps, vingt ans et des poussières qu'il n'est plus passé par notre galactopole de Piran. Je ne saurais vous en dire plus, sauf qu'il n'est pas à considérer comme un ennemi, donc ne lui tirez pas dessus car en retour il ne vous ratera en vous atomisant de ses canons !

\- Le _Suprême_ peut tout endurer ! se réjouit Valandra. Nous ne redouterons pas cet _Arcadia_!

\- Ne soyez pas si sûre de vous, Aspirante Lumens, la détrompa encore Mylon. Une fois attaqué, même par ceux répertoriés comme non-agressifs, le capitaine Albator ne laisse jamais de seconde chance. Un des secrets qui le maintiennent en vie depuis toute sa vie !

Erendal leva à nouveau la main.

\- Un Pirate est un Pirate ! Il est sur notre liste des cibles éternelles à abattre. Mais nous n'effectuerons pas le premier tir, je vous le promets, Colonel Desteyn.

Valandra se manifesta encore elle aussi.

\- Nous avons une photo de notre cuirassé identifié. Mais qu'en est-il de ce capitaine Albator ? Une identification nous aiderait !

Mylon Desteyn soupira.

\- Impossible. Nous, et bien des Flottes qui reconnaissent Albator comme allié et non comme l'ennemi, n'avons jamais vu son visage. Il se dissimule depuis bien des années sous un masque, ce qui fait que nous l'avons surnommé le Pirate-Au-Masque-D'Argent ! Considérez-le comme un partenaire, mais en même temps ne lui faites aucune confiance !

\- A vos ordres ! répondirent à l'unisson tous les Aspirants de l'amphithéâtre.

Anthénor était rentré dans son studio. Le jeune homme pressa ses mains l'une sur l'autre.

* * *

« Je pars dans l'espace ! Je m'envole ! J'y suis arrivé, maman ! J'ignore pourquoi tu m'as influencé vers cette carrière, que j'adore au demeurant, même si je suis soumis constamment au jugement de tous ces Aspirants de l'élite de génération… C'est très dur, je ne pouvais te l'avouer, ma maman… Et je dois y arriver, au bout, pour toi ! Mon père, quel qu'il soit, il ne ressentira jamais rien pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas connu, et je me passerai bien de lui, pour tout le reste de ma vie ! ».

Le jeune homme se remplit un verre d'eau, le buvant à petites gorgées.

« Je me sens bien… et bizarre à la fois. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi… ».

Anthénor se saisit de son téléphone.

\- Maman, ne me diras-tu donc jamais qui est mon père ?

\- Jamais ! rugit Lyame. Il le fallait, pour ta protection. Et ni lui ni moi ne te dirons jamais rien ! C'est ainsi depuis ta naissance et j'ai promis !

\- Maman, je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est ainsi.

Sur le petit écran du téléphone, Lyame sourit tendrement.

\- Tu es mon fils. Toi et moi sommes tout ce que nous avons été l'un pour l'autre depuis toujours. C'est tout ce qui importe.

\- D'accord, maman.

A la fois insatisfait et incompréhensif, Anthénor raccrocha. Le jeune homme sourit néanmoins.

« Bientôt, à moi l'espace ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Au milieu de l'assemblée en vêtements de prix, maquillage précieux et coiffures parfaites, Lyame détonait un peu, en tenue simple et bas de gamme.

Néanmoins, Lyame tenait sa place, dans l'attente que les écrans relayent l'envol du _Suprême_.

Une femme en tenue rose bonbon, s'approcha.

\- Je suis Sylpho Lumens. Ma fille supervise votre fils. Il a gagné une belle place, par ses propres dons !

\- Merci, Madame. Oh, voyez, le _Suprême_ quitte son Dock Orbital ! Nos enfants s'envolent !

Serrant les mains, convulsivement, Lyame angoissa au possible.

« Te voilà dans la mer d'étoiles, mon petit… Pourvu que tu n'y rencontres que ta destinée de Militaire ! »

Se retirant, Lyame se dirigea vers le premier abri de bus proche pour se rendre à sa journée de ménage.

* * *

Blanc et doré, effilé comme un espadon, avec sa tour de commandement, le _Suprême_ avait quitté son quai orbital, s'envolant dans l'espace.

Dans le fauteuil de commandement, Valandra ne pouvait pas dissimuler sa satisfaction, même si elle n'occupait ce poste que pour le voyage final de formation.

De fait, à son poste, la jeune fille serra les poings.

« Si j'avais su qu'accepter la supervision d'un groupe de néophytes allait allonger ma formation d'un an… Normalement, je devrais occuper ce fauteuil, de façon tout à fait officielle, et laisser ces jeunots mal dégrossis à leur sort ! ».

Mais elle sourit légèrement, son regard se posant sur l'Officier Scientifique du bord.

\- Erendal !

\- A vos ordres, capitaine. Que puis-je faire ? s'enquit-il en s'approchant du fauteuil de sa capitaine de formation.

\- Où est mon Second ?

\- Comme si je le savais… Anthénor n'est qu'un sale mal embouché sans éducation !

\- Il est bon. Les résultats de tous ses tests… Sans compter les Olympiades entre Académies Militaires de l'Union Galactique ! Il tire comme un dieu, d'instinct. Mais pour le reste, il n'a aucune ambition. Et un gars sans envie de carrière, ça ne fait rien dans notre Flotte !

De la tête, Erendal approuva.

\- On accepte vraiment n'importe quoi dans les Bourses ! Ce gosse aurait rester dans le ruisseau menant à la déchetterie !

\- Mais le programme des Bourses est là pour ce genre d'électron libre, releva machinalement Valandra.

La jeune fille leva un doigt péremptoire.

\- Et, qu'on ne dise jamais « quoi » en parlant d'un être humain ! Je ne le tolérerai pas !

Erendal eut une moue méprisante.

\- Toi famille et toi êtes trop familiers avec la lie de la société !

\- A votre poste, Lieutenant Erendal Thorpe.

Quittant son fauteuil, Valandra se dirigea vers les appartements de son Second.

* * *

Faisant appel à toute son autorité, Valandra s'était présentée à son inconstant Second.

\- A ton poste, Anthénor !

\- Je suis malade.

\- Le mal de l'espace ? Si c'est le cas, je dois en être avertie. Question de sécurité et sanitaire pour le _Suprême_! ?

\- Non, juste une boule au ventre… Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter le sol qui m'a vu naître…

La voix de la jeune fille se durcit.

\- De l'appréhension pour l'espace ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ? Tu n'y as rien à faire si tu persistes ! Tu prends la place de quelqu'un de méritant ! Alors, assumes, sinon je te dégage !

Anthénor eut un ricanement.

\- Faits-toi plaisir ! Ça ne te coûtera pas l'once d'un remord. Pour le reste, je peux m'en accommoder !

Valandra s'inquiéta plus encore.

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Quelque chose de monstrueux est là, tapi dans la mer d'étoiles… Ça nous attend et ça s'apprête à nous attaquer ! Oui, j'ai peur…

Anthénor se redressa enfin de son fauteuil.

\- Je me suis assez morfondu sur mon sort qui n'intéresse personne… Je rejoins mon poste, capitaine !

\- Il n'est que temps. J'apprécie. Mais je demeure à l'écoute de tes prémonitions, Anthénor.

\- Pas bonne idée, je ne suis qu'un taré de première…

\- Non, je ne crois pas… Mais sois mon Second sur ce voyage, je ne veux rien de plus, ni tes états d'âmes en fait, et encore moins de propos apocalyptiques !

\- A tes ordres, capitaine.

Obéissant, Anthénor finit de rajuster son uniforme et quelques minutes plus tard rejoignit sa capitaine sur la Passerelle.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Après quelques jours de flottement, Anthénor avait trouvé ses marques à bord du _Suprême_.

Et cela avait rapidement indisposé quelques personnes qui avaient demandé audience à la jeune Aspirante Capitaine, en présence de Mylon.

Délégué par ses camarades, Tesguit Horong s'était présenté face à Valandra et Mylon.

\- Lieutenant Horong, je suis responsable de l'Armurerie du cuirassé. Et je suis venu présenter les doléances de mes compagnons.

\- Prenez place autour de cette table, pria Mylon Desteyn.

Un instant mal à l'aise, Tesguit n'en aborda pas moins rapidement le sujet qui fâchait.

\- Je vous serais reconnaissant de tenir en laisse votre roquet ! fit-il, avec un langage direct que justifiaient déjà quinze ans de service. Superviser ne veut pas dire être quasi sans cesse sur le dos de plusieurs divisions ! Les Aspirants sont majoritaires sur ce voyage, mais nous les briscards sommes aussi là pour finir leur formation.

Valandra tapota sur sa tablette.

\- L'Aspirant Xendris a été désigné comme mon Second. Sa tâche est donc de veiller à ce que tout tourne rond à ce bord. Il pourrait le faire depuis son fauteuil sur la Passerelle. Il préfère se rendre « sur le terrain » et constater _de visu_. Chacun a sa manière de remplir ses obligations. Sur ce voyage justement, il vous faudra vous faire à ses méthodes !

\- Des façons de faire de paysan, marmonna le responsable de l'Armurerie.

\- Un peu de respect ! intima Mylon Desteyn. Sur ce voyage donc, vous devez autant de respect à l'Aspirant Xendris qu'à moi-même.

\- Mais je prends note dans un rapport de vos remarques, assura néanmoins Valandra. Si l'Aspirant Xendris exagérait vraiment, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir.

\- Merci de votre écoute à tous les deux, conclut Tesguit en se retirant.

* * *

Seul Mylon Desteyn avait ensuite convoqué Anthénor pour lui rapporter les remarques.

\- Vous avez votre méthode, Aspirant Xendris, mais inutile de mettre trop de pression aux pros de ce cuirassé. Ils sont de votre côté ! Et si coup dur devait arriver, ils prendraient le relais afin de vous ramener sains et saufs ! Même si vous les braquez, ils ne dérogeront pas à leur mission. Mais une bonne ambiance est profitable à tout le monde. Compris ?

\- A vos ordres, Colonel. J'essayais juste de faire au mieux…

\- Et vous le faites bien. Mais vous avez beaucoup, oui énormément encore à apprendre afin de devenir un vétéran de la mer d'étoiles ! Seuls les meilleurs survivent, avec beaucoup de chance aussi, qu'on soit Pirate ou Militaire ! La vie réserve tant de surprises qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'on deviendra au fil des années. On peut même devoir abandonner sa famille !

Anthénor tressaillit.

\- Colonel Desteyn, savez-vous qui est mon père ? ! glapit-il.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi je suis le seul à l'ignorer ! ?

\- Pour votre sécurité, Aspirant Xendris.

\- Si on pouvait arrêter de décider pour moi, ça m'arrangerait… maugréa encore le jeune homme.

\- Pas tant que vous serez sous mes ordres !

* * *

Tant qu'elle avait eu son fils auprès d'elle, Lyame avait opté pour des produits sains, du moins ceux qu'elle pouvait lui payer, mais ce dernier parti, elle n'avait acheté que des plats en conserve et les aliments frais les moins chers possibles.

Tirant son caddy, elle était rentrée chez elle.

Ses pâtes farcies réchauffant doucement, Lyame avait regardé une de ses séries de feuilleton préférées.

Un coup de vent avait agité les seules tentures de l'appartement, mais Lyame n'avait ressenti aucune crainte, que du contraire !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme jamais tandis qu'une fine et grande silhouette noire passait du balcon à son salon.

\- Oh, mon éternel amour !

\- J'aimerais tant passer plus souvent, mais ma vie est si compliquée… Et je ne peux prendre le risque de t'envoyer trop souvent de l'argent, trop peu, car tout est bien trop pisté !

\- Je me débrouille. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, sourit-elle en enlevant le masque d'argent de son visiteur nocturne, révélant son beau visage borgne et balafré, la crinière marron en bataille.

L'homme qui avait la quarantaine bien sonnée, les quelques rides lui seyant magnifiquement, l'étreignit.

\- Viens avec moi ! pria Albator.

\- Non, je dois être là pour quand notre fils reviendra !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Avec la sensation d'avoir la moitié du visage en feu, Anthénor avait porté la main vers la partie la plus douloureuse de sa joue gauche mais une poigne ferme l'avait retenu.

\- Surtout ne touche pas à la plaie. J'ai tout suturé et le baume va apaiser la douleur.

Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune homme reconnut celui que se tenait près de son lit.

\- Doc Klen, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse du médecin Mécanoïde du _Suprême_. Pourquoi je suis à ton Infirmerie ?

\- De quoi te souviens-tu, mon garçon ?

\- Je m'étais rendu à la salle des machines de Jenksy Noller pour l'inspection hebdomadaire. Elle finissait d'assembler le nouveau jouet qu'une navette avait livré avant-hier.

Anthénor tressaillit, réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas que son visage de douloureux, tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal en réalité.

\- Mais quand elle activé sa motrice auxiliaire, elle a explosé !

\- Ça vous a balayés comme des fétus de paille, mais rien de sérieux pour vous deux, contusions et brûlures légères. En revanche un éclat incandescent t'a ouvert la joue. Je pourrai plus tard user de chirurgie réparatrice, mais pour un moment, il te faudra faire avec cette balafre !

\- Je peux voir ? souffla le jeune Second du cuirassé qui n'en menait pas large.

Dans le miroir, il se rasséréna quelque peu, la blessure ne le défigurant pas vraiment, lui traversant bel et bien la joue gauche presque jusqu'à son œil droit, déviée par l'arête du nez.

\- La cicatrise va déjà dégonfler au fil des jours et sera beaucoup moins impressionnante, reprit Klen. Et tu pourras quitter l'Infirmerie dès ce soir. Par contre, je te mets à l'arrêt…

\- Hors de question ! J'ai des responsabilités.

\- Par les dieux ce n'est pas possible, une tête de mule pareille ! ?

Anthénor ricana légèrement, mais comprenant qu'un maximum de repos ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, il se tint calme, profitant des heures de récupération accordées.

* * *

Un peu anxieuse, Valandra appréhendait de se retrouver face à son Second. Il avait morflé, mais pour elle un accident de ce type n'était pas reluisant car cela remettait en cause la sécurité du bord.

\- Entre, Anthénor.

Le jeune homme salua, toujours impeccable dans sa uniforme vert émeraude, pantalons de la même teinte - seul signe qu'il n'était pas encore officiellement un Militaire - et bottes safran.

\- Assieds-toi, tu devrais être en convalescence pour quelques jours…

\- J'ai un poste à assurer. Et ce ne sont pas quelques contusions et muscles froissés qui vont me faire rester dans mon appartement.

\- A ta guise. Mais au moindre signe de faiblesse, je te relève de tes fonctions. Après tout, nous sommes encore des Aspirants et i ce bord deux vétérans pour superviser nos postes justement !

Une ombre passa dans le regard gris acier du jeune homme.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de me relâcher, pas maintenant. Il n'est pas envisageable que j'échoue si près du but !

Valandra réfléchit un moment.

\- Il est tout à fait exceptionnel, dans l'historique de l'Académie, qu'un Aspirant se soit vu refuser ses galons à ce stade de la formation ! Sauf accident ou faute grave. Et ni Noller ni toi n'êtes responsables. Les premiers résultats de l'expertise tendent vers un défaut de conception.

\- Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que Jenksy s'en soit sortie aussi !

\- Je ne peux que partager ton opinion.

La jeune femme sourit, le regard posé sur la balafre.

\- Il faut reconnaître qu'elle te va bien, d'une certaine façon.

\- De quoi ? grinça Anthénor qui ne partageait pas, et de loin, cet avis, d'autant plus que la profonde blessure lui faisait toujours un mal de chien !

\- Tu avais un visage bien trop poupin ! Voilà une cicatrice, si pas de guerre, Militaire ! Oui, je persiste, elle te donne du cachet !

\- Foutaises ! aboya Anthénor, ce qui raviva les lésions internes de sa joue. Puis-je disposer, Capitaine Lumens.

\- Vas me remplacer sur la Passerelle, j'ai des rapports à finir.

\- A tes ordres.

Se levant lentement, le corps endolori, Anthénor se retira, préférant largement pour sa part éviter tout miroir lui renvoyant l'image de son visage défiguré par la boursouflure rouge sang qui le lui dévorait.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Dans l'intimité feutrée de l'appartement de l'Aspirante Capitaine du _Suprême_ , Erendal faisait une scène à cette dernière.

\- Tu me connais, Val : arrête de tourner autour de cet insignifiant Anthénor Xendris, comme s'il en valait la peine ! Il n'est qu'un Boursier qui n'avait de place à ce bord, et sauf mesure exceptionnelle, je n'accepterai jamais qu'il reçoive ses galons ! Mais ça c'est mon ressenti, et tu n'ignores rien de mon orgueil et de la fierté que j'ai de mon nom et de la position sociale que je représente en tant que dernier héritier mâle de ma dynastie !

\- Je ne « pactise pas avec l'ennemi » si c'est ce que tu insinues, Ery, contesta froidement Valandra. Depuis la naissance, je sais autant que toi, il y a nous et les autres ! Mais là je suis la Capitaine du _Suprême_. Et Anthie est mon Second. Il a été blessé et commotionné et pourtant il tient bon à son poste et cela ne peut qu'être estimable !

\- Il bluffe. Il veut ses galons, ce cul-terreux !

\- Il aura ses galons ou non. Au mérite. Et ce ne sont ni toi ni moi qui déciderons !

\- Je peux influencer ! siffla encore Erendal en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Il y a eu plusieurs Ministres de la Guerre dans ma lignée ! Je me débarrasserai de ce pauvre mec défiguré, je peux t'en faire le serment !

Valandra soupira.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, tu as aussi mauvais caractère que moi et tout aussi buté ! Xendris va jouer sa chance jusqu'au bout. C'est son droit.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ne me rabats pas les oreilles avec ce moins que rien !

Valandra ne dit plus rien alors que son compagnon quittait l'appartement en coup de vent.

« J'ai ma mission de superviser les Aspirants de l'année suivant la même. Je la remplirai. Et je dois être objective. Il faudra que tu le comprennes un jour, Erendal. Je ne renie rien de ma propre lignée, mais je sais que des éléments intéressants peuvent faire leur trou dans la Flotte ! ».

Quittant son fauteuil, la jeune femme se servit un thé glacé.

\- Alerte ! l'interrompit Shorma, l'Ordinatrice Centrale du cuirassé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pirates annoncés ! précisa celle qui avait en réalité presque l'entier contrôle du bâtiment.

\- Je me prépare.

Et la jeune femme veilla soigneusement à la mise de son uniforme avant de rejoindre la salle de réunion.

* * *

Dans ladite salle de réunion, la présence de Mylon Desteyn ne rassura pas l'Aspirante Capitaine, rapidement rejointe par Anthénor, puis par Erendal qui était en charge de la Flottille de combat du cuirassé.

\- Nous sommes là, Colonel, firent en chœur le trio d'Aspirants.

Valandra passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Colonel ?

\- Les Pirates font des leurs… Et en dépit de tous les jeunes comme vous à bord, nous avons à nous détourner pour intervenir sur un SOS car c'est notre mission ! avoua, à visible contrecœur Mylon. J'ai dit que j'avais tous les jeunes que vous étiez, mais il faut un cuirassé, le temps que d'autres viennent en appui. Aspirants, vous allez être en véritable situation de combats, je ne peux l'éviter. Il va vous falloir assurer ! Je compte sur vous. Et pardonnez-moi de vous envoyer au feu avant l'heure… Même si ça nous prendra plusieurs d'atteindre nos nouvelles coordonnées.

\- Je suis au poste ! assura Erendal.

\- Veillez à la sécurité du bord. Les Pirates adorent aborder ! Préparez-vous, Aspirant, même si ignorons quand viendra l'affrontement.

Erendal fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qui est notre ennemi ?

Le jeune homme gloussa.

\- Faites-moi plaisir, Colonel : c'est l' _Arcadia_ de votre charmant capitaine Albator ?

Anthénor se redressa soudain, le regard devenu de braise, frémissant.

\- Non, c'est le Pirate Thornwald ! Il s'est affublé d'un titre trop souvent repris : le Massacreur des Etoiles ! Il va s'attaquer à des colonies sans défense ou presque… On peut faire quelque chose ? Je vous en prie, Colonel Desteyn, ne dites pas qu'on doit rester là… ?

\- Le Colonel a dit que nous étions un équipage d'Aspirants, tu ne percutes donc jamais rien à ce qu'on te dit, pauvre demeuré de minable ? aboya Erendal.

Mylon Desteyn leva une main d'autorité et d'apaisement.

\- Suffit, les enfants ! Je vous conduits à un combat inhumain et démesuré pour vous. Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Nous devons toujours répondre à un SOS ! Prêts ?

\- A vos ordres, réagit Valandra.

\- Non, c'est un piège ! souffla Anthénor. Le pire est venu…

Et une larme roula sur la joue balafrée du jeune homme.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

La nuit chronologique du bord était bien avancée. De veille, Anthénor ne pouvait que constater que tout était calme en dépit du Niveau 4 d'Alerte sur une échelle de 5.

Installé dans le fauteuil habituellement occupé par Valandra, il n'avait guère prêté attention au glissement d'ouverture des portes de la Passerelle, seuls les robots d'entretien s'activant en plus des équipes restreintes pour superviser les divers appareillages.

Aussi avait-il été entièrement pris par surprise quand un coup de poing magistral l'avait éjecté de son siège.

\- Tu as pété les plombs, Erendal ? grogna-t-il une fois que ses oreilles eurent cessé de bourdonner et que sa vue soit devenue moins floue.

\- Non, je me rends justice ! éructa l'Aspirant Officier Scientifique. Il est grand temps que la Flotte fasse le ménage dans ses rangs, et si possible avant que des pourris et bas de gamme ne l'intègrent !

\- Si la Flotte nous donne notre chance, tu n'y peux rien, quelle que soit ton animosité. Et je ne t'ai jamais rien fait Erendal… Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ? Nos mondes ne peuvent en rien se mêler !

\- Tu existes et c'est une insulte suffisante ! hurla encore Erendal. Tu ne pouvais donc pas rester à traîner dans la rue et te contenter de vendre ton absence de charme surtout maintenant ?

\- Ta vision est extrêmement réductrice et irrespectueuse, siffla Anthénor.

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir de se relever, Erendal avait encore frappé. Et il avait continué à cogner sans que les quelques personnes présentent n'interviennent puisqu'il s'agissait d'une querelle d'adultes qui ne les concernait nullement.

* * *

Face au miroir de sa salle d'eau, Anthénor grimaça car si certaines ecchymoses étaient dissimulées par son uniforme, il ne pouvait rien pour celle qui marquait sa mâchoire.

« Si seulement ça avait pu être équitable. Une vraie bagarre de rue comme tu l'imagines dans tes stéréotypes, Erendal ! Mais si moi je t'avais touché, je serais aux arrêts et rapatrié en navette pénitentiaire en cours de journée ! ».

Anthénor noua son foulard et quitta son appartement pour aller se rendre sur la Passerelle et ainsi cumuler deux services comme l'exigeait le règlement en cas de nuit de veille.

Valandra haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu ne te trouvais déjà pas suffisamment abîmé, selon tes propres dires ? remarqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai glissé dans la douche.

\- Mais bien sûr… Tu aurais dit que ta copine t'avait battu que ça n'aurait pas été plus crédible !

\- Je me suis vautré, insista Anthénor, mais son regard fuyant celui de la jeune femme, constatant par ailleurs l'absence d'Erendal.

\- Et la vérité ? poursuivit Valandra, sans nul doute aussi têtue que lui !

Un soldat les interrompit.

\- Le Colonel Desteyn vous convoque.

\- Tous les deux ? s'étonnèrent-ils. Mais, notre poste…

\- Je suis toujours là, rappela la vétérante Irha Do qui était l'officielle Capitaine du _Suprême_. Allez-y, les enfants.

Étonnés, ne comprenant pas, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de mal pour justifier une convocation, Anthénor et Valandra se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mylon Desteyn.

* * *

\- Repos, Aspirants, et regardez cet écran.

Anthénor et Valandra obéirent. Et aux premières images, le premier comprit que l'enregistrement de l'altercation de la nuit avait été transmis à Mylon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Valandra qui était complètement interloquée par le passage à tabac en règle.

\- Ta douche a une tête un peu familière, grinça-t-elle.

\- Colonel… ? questionna Anthénor.

\- Le responsable des techniciens n'est pas intervenu, mais il m'a fait parvenir cet extrait des caméras de sécurité, expliqua le Colonel de la Flotte. Vous auriez pu porter plainte, Aspirant Xendris.

\- C'était un différend personnel. Je n'avais pas à rapporter cet incident.

\- Vous êtes plus solide que vous ne le paraissez, poursuivit Mylon, car l'Aspirant Thorpe cogne dur. Et vous, vous deviez vous sentir particulièrement en faute pour n'avoir pas répliqué ! ?

Anthénor ne répondit pas à la question sous-jacente, ne voulant toujours pas charger son collègue de formation.

\- L'Aspirant Thorpe ? s'enquit Valandra.

\- Assigné à son appartement après avoir tout reconnu et expliqué. J'aurai à réfléchir à la sanction dès que j'en aurai le temps. Je vous sais gré de votre conduite toute à votre honneur, Aspirant Xendris.

Et là ce fut au tour d'Anthénor d'ouvrir des yeux ronds, ayant la confirmation que sous sa froideur, son indifférence même, Mylon Desteyn le protégeait !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Fort intelligemment, le convoi de cargos de marchandises avait adopté une position de cercle, ce qui lui avait permis de patienter de façon héroïque les quatre jours nécessaires au _Suprême_ pour le rejoindre, résistant à la bande de Pirates de Thornwald.

\- Oui, « héroïque » est bien le terme qui convient, commenta Mylon qui avait tacitement pris le co-commandement de l'opération à venir, s'occupant des Aspirants, Irha Do du cuirassé. Ils y ont laissé presque tous leurs chasseurs d'escorte, mais ils ont défendu leur cargaison face aux Pirates !

\- Thornwald n'a que son croiseur et trois escorteurs, remarqua Valandra. Si j'en crois les archives que vous m'avez fait potasser, Colonel, il se déplace généralement plus en forces ?

\- Vaisseaux occultés ? glissa Anthénor.

\- Possible, mais en ce cas ils auraient gagné une avancée technologique non répertoriée sur nous ! Et ça ce ne serait pas bon, gronda Irha Do. Je mets Shorma sur le coup ! Elle va tout analyser de ce qui va se passer, et fouiller à nouveau tous les rapports enregistrés concernant Thornwald.

Valandra fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un patronyme de guerre, forcément. On connait sa véritable identité ?

\- Non, pas plus que celle du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Les Pirates sont un tantinet cachottiers ! Mais on les prend toujours. Et c'est justement grâce à cette identification et au cheminement jusqu'à leur éventuelle famille qu'on peut aussi finir par les pendre ! Pour des Pirates, une famille rend faible car on peut se servir d'elle pour les piéger dès lors ce sont d'éternels solitaires qui ne se fixeront jamais nulle part !

\- Nous ne sommes malgré tout qu'un seul cuirassé, fit Valandra. Ça va être chaud !

\- Ne partez jamais sur une sensation d'infériorité, Aspirante Lumens, intervint Irha Do. Au cours de votre éventuelle carrière, vous vous retrouverez très souvent en position de vous croire écrasée, mais le serment à la Flotte fait que vous avez à aller de l'avant, à tout donner, toujours, même s'il faut parfois y laisser sa peau et son bâtiment. Et nous finissons en une ligne dans nos Archives. Nous faisons le devoir pour lequel tu t'es engagé, Anthénor, il n'y a aucune reconnaissance de plus, et surtout posthume, à attendre. Une leçon de plus sur le tard, les Aspirants. A présent, il va falloir aller au feu, et pas pour de faux !

\- Prêts, assurèrent Anthénor et Valandra.

Mais aucun des deux jeunes gens n'en menait large.

* * *

Depuis la Passerelle de son _Massacreur_ , curieusement plutôt chétif et pas très grand, la chevelure blonde filasse flottante, le chef Pirate Thornwald n'en demeurait pas moins un terrible meneur de guerre.

\- Ceux de la Flotte de Sherk sont accouru comme des oursons attirés par des rayons de miel ! Je ne détruirai pas un cuirassé, mais je peux envoyer un signal fort en le mettant à mal ! Et c'était mon unique but ! Le côté borné des Militaires est si jouissif : ils sont si prévisibles et ils foncent toujours vers le piège le plus évident ! Ça finirait presque par en devenir lassant génération de Pirates l'une après l'autre !

* * *

De part et d'autre, les canons des vaisseaux de guerre avaient craché leur feu destructeur !

Le _Suprême_ avait pour lui sa masse, sa puissance de feu, mais il était seul à trois bâtiments plus petits mais aux tirs destructeurs eux aussi.

\- Aspirante Noller, plus de vitesse et de souplesse de nos réacteurs ! intima Valandra depuis son fauteuil de commandement. Vous pouvez me les donner ?

\- Mon jouet qui avait explosé est opérationnel ! Je peux doper nos réacteurs.

* * *

Depuis sa console, Anthénor secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Ca ne suffira pas… J'en ai la vision, et ça me file une telle migraine ! Les Pirates de Thornwald ont prévu quelque chose…

\- La ferme ! intima l'Aspirante Capitaine du _Suprême_. On n'a pas de médium à bord pour interpréter tes élucubrations ! Et là on subit le feu de Thornwald. Nos coques tiendront bon, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps…

Anthénor serra les poings.

\- Si seulement on pouvait avoir quelque chose pour… l'éperonner.

Mais chassant ses délires, Anthénor se concentra sur le combat.

\- Jenksy, Salle des Machines, donne tout pour qu'on lui rentre dedans !

\- Vous êtes fou, remarqua Mylon. Mais ça vous ressemble tellement ! Par contre, ça ne pourra pas marcher.

De fait, les escorteurs de Thornwald fondant sur le _Suprême_ , ils le prirent dans un démesuré filet paralysant, le stoppant net.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Mylon et Irha échangèrent un long regard dévasté, s'étant éloigné de quelques pas des Aspirants afin qu'ils ne puissent saisir leur échange bien qu'ils ne puissent que se douter de sa teneur !

\- Tous nos systèmes électroniques se sont arrêtés. Shorma s'est éteinte. Nous sommes totalement à la merci de Thornwald, murmura Irha. Ses Pirates ne peuvent que nous aborder et nous ne disposons plus que d'armes de poings ou blanches. Tes Aspirants… ?

\- Ils tiendront leur poste, à tous les niveaux, j'ai confiance en eux ! Valandra Lumens doit rester à son poste, mais j'ai besoin d'Anthénor Xendris. Il a parfois de brillants éclairs, ce jeune homme.

\- Si tu l'emmènes, il n'en reviendra pas, se désola Irha. Nous sommes là pour former et veiller ces jeunes, pas pour les envoyer à la mort !

\- Comme si nous avions le choix…

* * *

De fait, triomphant, Thornwald s'était frotté les mains.

\- Un abordage, ça me manquait vu que nous n'avons pu arraisonner les marchandises de ce stupide et récalcitrant convoi de cargos !

Sa blonde seconde au regard azur se frotta les mains, en combinaison et bottes de cuir, seul le ceinturon des armes à sa taille.

\- Oui, Gwendoline ? fit le chef Pirate.

\- Thuks, notre ordinateur principal capte un signal morse en provenance du _Suprême_.

\- Ils veulent se rendre ? Ce serait trop beau !

\- Non, cela le scan du cuirassé, cela provient d'un appartement. Celui qui l'envoie se présente comme un Aspirant et souhaite nous rejoindre ! Il promet de nous livrer des informations en échange !

Thornwald fronça ses sourcils pâles comme la lune.

\- Cela pourrait être un piège, si nous n'avions la supériorité. Un Aspirant trahissant déjà les siens, j'aime cette mentalité ! Qu'on envoie Vixend notre Mécanoïde s'assurer de lui. Les autres, je m'en charge !

* * *

Changeant son uniforme d'Aspirant contre une tenue de commando : combinaison renforcée, plastron presque blindé, casque de protection, et étuis de pistolets fixés à ses chevilles.

\- Je suis prêt, Colonel.

Un peu surpris que son galonné Instructeur porte une tenue identique à la sienne, Anthénor apprécia, mais s'inquiéta aussi pour lui.

\- Colonel, l'Académie et les Aspirants ont besoin de vous ! Vous ne pouvez…

\- Aspirant Xendris, j'étais dans les étoiles alors que vous n'étiez pas encore pubère ! Le terrain de l'espace, je connais. Et je sais quand je dois y aller ! Et je serais un bien mauvais mentor si je demeurais en retrait sur le _Suprême_ , et que je vous expédiais…

\- … sans contrôle, c'est bien ce que vous alliez dire, Colonel ? Nous ne pouvons sortir sans chaperon !

Brièvement, Mylon étreignit l'épaule d'Anthénor.

\- Si Erendal Thorpe avait jamais pu comprendre une once de votre magnifique humanité et surtout sens de l'honneur ! Je suis fier d'avoir été votre Instructeur. Mais nul défaitisme, nous allons juste défendre notre chance ! Et je tiens à être auprès des jeunes gens à qui j'ai tenté d'inculquer un minimum. Ils ne comprendraient que je me débine face à un véritable danger !

Mylon prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Valandra est sur la Passerelle, avec Irha. Je compte sur vous pour assurer mes arrières et moi j'assurerai les vôtres en fonction de la situation. Je vous en donne ma parole !

\- Je n'en doutais pas. A vos ordres, Colonel !

Anthénor se saisit d'un fusil d'assaut.

Les équipes de commandos Militaires ayant usé des Tubes d'Abordage, un calme trop étrange avait régné à bord du _Suprême_.

\- Les Tubes de Thornwald sont sous tension, mais il tarde à les envoyer… Qu'attend-il, ce n'est pas normal ! gronda Irha Do. Et nos petites équipes sont à son bord à présent… Sans assistance…

\- Vaisseau Pirate en approche, renseigna la lumière légèrement ranimée de Shorma.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir tenir, soupira Valandra. Et sans défaitisme, Colonel Desteyn !

Mais à la stupéfaction de la jeune femme, Irha Do ne réagit pas.

\- Capitaine ?

\- C'est l' _Arcadia_ du capitaine Albator, on a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir à présent !

\- Sauvés par un Pirate ? C'est une hérésie ! Je ne le supporterais pas !

\- Je ne peux que comprendre vos sentiments, ou ressentiments. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Il est là… Il faudra profiter du temps qu'il nous donnera pour réactiver nos systèmes ! Mylon est parti au feu, à nous de veiller sur le _Suprême_!


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Dans l'envol de sa cape noire doublée de rouge, en cape, bottes et ceinturon d'armes étranges, le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ fit son entrée sur la Passerelle du _Suprême_ , accompagné d'un massif gars en t-shirt rayé et d'une jeune femme blonde toute aussi armée.

\- Où est Mylon ? C'est lui que je voulais voir !

\- Il aborde le _Massacreur_ , avec des commandos et quelques Aspirants.

\- L'abordage est une affaire de Pirates ! jeta froidement Albator. Vous n'y connaissez rien, Militaires ! Pourquoi me fixez-vous ainsi, Capitaine Do ? Un problème ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à quelqu'un dont le masque d'argent me dissimule presque tout le visage !

\- C'est ainsi, siffla Albator.

\- Pour votre protection, ou celle d'autres personnes ? insista Irha.

\- Le capitaine n'a pas de questions à supporter ! siffla la jeune Pirate blonde, toute de rose vêtue. Je m'appelle Kei Yuki.

\- Nous sommes venus aider, si possible, mais si vous nous insultez, nous pouvons parfaitement repartir ! Moi, je suis Yattaran. Vous prenez l'aide de notre capitaine ou nous repartons ! La guerre de Pirates, nous connaissons, mais nous n'en risquerons pas une pour des Militaires si vous nous rejetez !

\- Sur ce dernier point, je n'ai pas le luxe de refuser votre assistance, capitaine Albator.

Albator consulta sa tablette.

\- Il y a un certain Anthénor Xendris à ce bord. Puis-je m'entretenir avec lui ?

Valandra s'avança, impressionnée, mais déterminée.

\- Anthénor est parti avec le Colonel Desteyn !

\- Oh non…

Battant en retraite, Albator quitta précipitamment les lieux avec son étrange escorte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? s'étonna Valandra. Il va nous abandonner ?

* * *

Menant sa petite troupe dans une opération folle de tentative de s'assurer de la Passerelle du _Massacreur_ et de son capitaine au passage, Mylon progressait lentement dans le labyrinthe du croiseur.

\- Il faut tout surveiller, devant, derrière, et à tous les niveaux ! rappela-t-il. Les Pirates savent que nous sommes là, ils n'attendent que le meilleur endroit à leur bord pour nous piéger ! Il nous faudra faire feu les premiers ! Et aucune pitié !

* * *

Gwendaléone avait ramené un prisonnier volontaire à son capitaine.

\- Erendal Thorpe. Je choisis volontairement mon camp !

\- Pourquoi ? jeta Thorwald. Je ne peux que soupçonner une basse et prévisible manœuvre de la Flotte de Priam !

\- Je vomis la Flotte qui accepte depuis trop longtemps des miséreux en son sein alors que seule l'élite de la société en a l'unique droit ! Je ne peux plus côtoyer la fange de la société, à mon niveau. Je préfère encore les Pirates ! Et je peux tout vous dire sur la position actuelle et la technologie de ce peuple que j'exècre à jamais ! Prenez-moi, capitaine Thornwald, ou faites-moi exécuter. Je ne veux aucune autre échappatoire à ma vie !

\- En ce cas, selon la formule consacrée chez vous : bienvenue à bord !

\- A vos ordres, capitaine Thornwald ! se soumit de son plein gré Erendal. Et me laissez-moi un jour l'espoir que je puisse faire gorge à ce traîne misère d'Anthénor !

\- Je t'en fais la promesse. Tous peuvent aspirer à devenir Pirate. Mais ta Flotte, et celle de toutes les planètes indépendantes, ne peuvent tolérer d'accepter dans ses rangs la lie de la société ! Ils ne sont pas formés, ils n'ont pas la mentalité. Je me déshonorerais en affrontant un jour des ennemis aussi inférieur et sans classe !

Erendal sourit.

\- En ce cas, nous nous comprenons parfaitement, Capitaine !

\- Bienvenue à bord. Et pour première preuve de ta loyauté, va au-devant de ceux qui nous abordent, et parmi les Pirates qui les soutiennent, descends-moi le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_! Tu le reconnaîtras facilement : un grand épouvantail noir, un échalas de première, un vagabond de l'espace !

\- J'ai hâte de bouffer de la raclure !

* * *

Les Pirates progressant, à leur façon, en parallèle, avec les commandos du _Suprême_ , Albator menait sa troupe restreinte mais d'élite en laquelle il avait la plus entière confiance.

Un tir venant de nulle part, visant sans nul doute sa tête, ne fit qu'effleurer son masque d'argent, le fissurant et le faisant tomber.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Face à l'inévitable riposte des Pirates du _Massacreur_ , Mylon et sa petite troupe avaient été pris sous un feu nourri !

\- Comme si des Pirates allaient se laisser aborder paisiblement ! Mais au moins on leur aura fait cette surprise ! gronda-t-il. On va se séparer afin qu'ils soient également obligés de scinder leurs forces ! Anthénor, tu prends les Aspirants avec toi. Direction la salle des machines. Ce serait bien notre tour de les stopper avec les bombes ! Et revenez tous, les enfants, pas de sacrifice inutile !

\- Je veillerai sur eux, assura Anthénor. A tout à l'heure, Colonel !

Ripostant à l'escouade de Pirates, Mylon et son groupe couvrirent celui qui avait bifurqué vers le couloir et les ascenseurs menant à la salle des machines du croiseur.

En ayant été le Second officieux du _Suprême_ , rien n'avait néanmoins préparé Anthénor à mener une opération de commando, ayant sous sa responsabilité une dizaine d'Aspirants à peine plus âgés que lui.

« Si tu savais ce que tu m'as délégué comme charge, Colonel Desteyn ! Réflexion stupide, tu n'as pu que connaître cette situation bien avant moi, et certainement à de multiples reprises !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Jenksy Noller qui l'appuyait dans cette opération.

\- Ça te change de ta salle des machines, pas vrai ?

\- Je m'y sentais très bien ! Ici, c'est un peu trop vaste pour moi !

\- Je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de celle du _Massacreur_!

\- Ta confiance est bien placée, assura la jeune femme. Et même pas besoin d'investir la salle de ce croiseur, où nous serions d'ailleurs attendus de pied ferme, et sans grandes chances de nous en tirer. J'ai juste besoin du panneau de contrôle le plus proche ! Ce ne sont pas des bombes mais un virus informatique qui va stopper ce bâtiment.

Laissant sa collègue envoyer ses virus dans les systèmes du _Massacreur_ , Anthénor s'était tenu en retrait, protégeant les arrières de son groupe.

\- C'est fait ! annonça Jenksy. Ça va prendre un peu de temps car c'est quand les réacteurs seront reboostés que l'infection gagnera les systèmes névralgiques de ce croiseur !

\- Bien joué, ma vieille ! Colonel, nous avons rempli notre mission !

\- En ce cas, rejoins-nous, Aspirant Xendris ! Ensuite nous mettrons tous les bouts !

Anthénor se tourna vers Jenksy.

\- Ouvre la marche, moi je m'occuper des arrières. Thornwald n'a pu que nous suivre via les caméras intérieures et il va tout faire pour nous empêcher de nous replier !

\- Nous sommes prêts ! fit le groupe des Aspirants, fusil d'assaut entre les mains.

* * *

Jenksy guidant à présent les Aspirants, Anthénor n'en continuait pas moins de réfléchir.

« Je ne comprends pas l'absence de réaction des Pirates de Thornwald ! Ils auraient dû nous tomber dessus depuis bien longtemps ! Pourquoi nous laissent-ils faire notre petite affaire sans réagir ? Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qu'ils nous préparent ! »

Gardant un œil par-dessus son épaule, Anthénor calcula qu'il restait un dernier entrepôt à traverser avant de faire la jonction avec le groupe de Mylon.

« Ils nous préparent une embuscade, c'est du tout cuit ! Mais d'où vont-ils débouler pour fondre sur nous au moment où nous nous y attendrons le moins ? C'est beaucoup trop calme et je n'aime pas du tout ça !

Son groupe s'étant étiré afin de ne pas offrir de cibles trop compactes aux Pirates de Thornwald, Anthénor se prit un instant à espérer que tout se termine finalement bien !

« Mais c'est un luxe auquel moi-même je ne crois pas… On est dans une nasse parfaite et je crains bien qu'on ne s'en sorte pas indemnes ! »

Du coin de l'œil, il capta du mouvement en hauteur de l'entrepôt, les conduites supérieures offrant de fait un poste privilégié de tir aux Pirates.

Une seule détonation claqua.

Grimaçant, et devinant déjà que ce n'était pas bon du tout, Anthénor porta les mains à son ventre, les ramenant pleine de sang.

« Je suis désolé, Colonel, mais je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir rentrer au bercail… ».


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Valandra déboula dans le bureau de Mylon.

\- Nous ne pouvons demeurer indéfiniment ici, à ne rien faire ! Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus faire demi-tour ! Le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ a enlevé l'un des nôtres ! Ce n'est pas parce que Anthénor n'est qu'un Aspirant… Nous ne pouvons pas repartir en le laissant derrière nous !

\- Le statut d'Anthénor Xendris n'entre nullement dans ma décision, je vous prie de le croire. Et je pense que vous avez foi en mon intégrité, Aspirante Lumens.

\- Alors, pourquoi on ne tente pas de sauver Anthie… ? Et aussi de récupérer Erendal afin de le faire comparaître en Cour Martiale !

\- Erendal Thorpe est perdu pour la Flotte. Sur lui, oui j'ai fait une croix. L'annonce est d'ailleurs déjà officielle sur le Fil d'Actualité de la Flotte. Mais pour Anthénor, il ne risque rien !

\- Il a été enlevé par un Pirate, même si vous semblez croire en ses valeurs… Je ne comprends pas, Colonel…

Mylon prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Le capitaine Albator n'a fait que reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

\- Colonel ?

\- N'avez-vous donc pas visionné les images de Shorma ayant piraté le système de sécurité interne du _Massacreur_ , au moment où Albator emmène l'Aspirant Xendris ?

\- Je réfléchissais plutôt au moyen d'aller à sa rescousse !

Prenant une télécommande, Mylon lança un enregistrement, en vision accélérée, faisant ensuite un arrêt sur image.

Valandra tressaillit violemment.

\- Le capitaine de l'Arcadia, sans son masque. Ces visages, ces balafres, jusqu'à l'implantation des cheveux ! Est-ce que… ?

\- Oui, Albator est le père d'Anthénor. Il est impossible de garder plus longtemps ce secret. J'ai failli à mon serment envers Albator !

\- Alors vous le saviez depuis quand ?

\- Avant même la naissance d'Anthénor, mais j'avais promis de ne jamais me mêler de sa vie. J'ai juste tenté de le protéger d'individus du style d'Erendal Thorpe ! Mais ça ne nous rendra pas Anthénor… Pourquoi le capitaine Albator ne vous a-t-il pas laissé l'occasion de le récupérer, vous étiez tout près !

\- Vingt ans qu'il attend et redoute que sa route croise celle de son fils. Ils ont bien besoin de faire connaissance, ces deux-là !

\- J'espère qu'Anthie est toujours en vie…

* * *

 _Protégée par les salves de son groupe, empêchant les Pirates de descendre à leur niveau, Jenksy grimaça._

 _\- Tu parais un peu frêle, tu es plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît !_

 _\- Je vais vous ralentir. Je te confie les Aspirants. Ramène-les au Colonel Desteyn !_

 _\- Non, ne me demande pas ça…_

 _\- C'est un ordre !_

 _Soupirant, disciplinée, Jenksy relâcha son étreinte, Anthénor adossé au mur, gisant dans une flaque de sang._

 _\- Tâche de tenir bon, on va trouver un moyen de t'extraire pour que tu sois rapatrié chez nous ! Tu es précieux avec tes connaissances sur la Flotte, Thornwald ne va pas t'éjecter via le vide ordures !_

 _\- J'en doute, il a Erendal. Plus expérimenté, et avec un grand nom qui peut faire jouer bien des relations… Filez vite, tous ! J'ai été honoré de faire ma formation avec vous !_

 _Les Aspirants saluèrent leur Second et équipier, avant de filer sous les tirs des Pirates qui partirent à leur poursuite._

 _« Je n'aurai même pas pu te faire mes adieux, maman ! »._

* * *

 _Les portes de l'entrepôt se rouvrant, affaibli par sa blessure et tout le sang perdu, Anthénor distingua une silhouette que Mylon Desteyn avait rendue familière._

 _« Capitaine Albator, que fichez-vous ici ? Vous êtes un Pirate, vous ne pouvez affronter Thornwald ! »._

 _Le Pirate vêtu de noir et de rouge se rapprocha, posa un genou au sol._

 _\- Plus de masque ? ironisa Anthénor d'une voix basse. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais courir vous dénoncer !_

 _Le jeune homme tressaillit à la vue du visage dégagé du capitaine de l'Arcadia._

 _\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? !_

 _\- Je te raconterai. Je t'emmène sur mon cuirassé. Tu y seras le plus en sécurité. Je pense que Lyame aura respecté sa parole, tout comme Mylon, et qu'ils ne t'ont jamais rien révélé ?_

 _\- Qu'auraient-ils donc pu me dire ? Comment connaissez-vous ma mère ? !_

 _\- Je l'ai aimée passionnément, le temps d'un été. Elle est la mère de mon plus précieux trésor ! Mais pour ta sécurité, et la mienne, il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'on ne puisse faire le lien ! Je suis ton père, Anthénor !_

 _\- Vite, capitaine, on ne peut pas s'attarder ! pria Kei alors que tout ce temps de l'échange, elle avait bandé de fortune la blessure du jeune homme, Yattaran ayant veillé sur les alentours avec ses fusils d'assaut aux mains._

 _Du plus doucement, mais aussi fermement, Albator prit son fils entre les bras et l'emporta._


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- La balle est rentrée par le dos et t'a transpercé le flanc de part en part. Blessure béante qui explique la perte de sang. Il va te falloir plusieurs semaines pour récupérer.

\- De toute façon, je serais incapable de me lancer dans une tentative d'évasion…

\- T'enfuir, mais pourquoi ?

\- Vous Pirates, moi Militaire. L'équation est simple ! Et je ne suis pas ici de ma propre volonté… Ce Pirate qui se prétend être mon père, il m'a emporté sans que je puisse seulement lever le petit doigt… Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai tourné de l'œil avant qu'il ne me sorte de cet entrepôt sur le _Massacreur_. Et toi, Doc, qui es-tu ?

Anthénor passa la main sur son front.

\- Je crois que je me souviens de toi, en Salle de Réveil… Tu venais de m'opérer.

\- Et ça a pris pas mal de temps ! Tu as été bien amoché, jeune Aspirant. Certains n'auraient pas survécu à cette blessure infligée par ton ancien compagnon, Erendal Thorpe.

\- Je sais, j'ai pour fait impardonnable que j'existe… La Flotte tolère des Boursiers, pas les élèves. Et cette vie est un enfer… Je crois que j'aurais préféré que cette balle tranche mon fil de vie. Et en m'emmenant, ton capitaine a réduit à néant le seul espoir qui m'avait fait tenir jusque-là : obtenir mes galons ! Et je n'ai plus d'avenir !

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je suis Doc Zéro, tu es mon patient et je prendrai soin de toi pour te mener à ta guérison totale !

Anthénor but le verre d'eau que le petit docteur chauve lui avait rempli.

\- J'ai mis pas mal d'analgésiques dans tes perfusions, sinon tu te tordrais de douleurs et ça ne ferait que rendre ta blessure mortelle ! Mais ne t'endors pas tout de suite, tu vas avoir une visite.

\- Je ne veux parler à personne. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Ma mère me manque…

Doc Zéro caressa tendrement les joues du jeune homme.

\- Oh oui, c'est bien ça, tu es encore si jeune ! Et tu viens de subir une terrible épreuve. Et si tu es loin de ta mère, il est temps de faire connaissance avec ton père !

\- Il m'a abandonné ! Il nous a laissés si faibles… Juste des insectes que des êtres comme Erendal Thorpe se sont complus à écraser… Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit d'exister ?

\- Tant de souffrances pour ces jeunes années. Personne ne pourra jamais rien changer. Mais le temps te donnera les armes pour t'affirmer et briller comme jamais !

\- Je ne comprends pas… Ou c'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Doc. En ne pouvant rejoindre le _Suprême_ , j'ai perdu tout espoir d'avenir. Je suis aussi déchu de tout futur comme l'est Erendal Thorpe pour sa haute trahison ! J'ai trahi tous les espoirs de ma mère !

La porte de la chambre coulissa.

\- Je peux voir le jeune homme, Doc ?

\- Oui, mais pas longtemps. Il n'est sorti de chirurgie que depuis soixante-douze heures. Il a encore tout à récupérer. Et surtout aucun mouvement brusque, ça rouvrirait cette terrible blessure !

\- J'ai eu mon lot de plaies, Doc. Les Illumidas, puis j'ai fui à travers toute la mer d'étoiles ! J'ai dû éviter certains combats. Par l'entremise de Clio j'ai eu la vision de femmes-plantes, de nébulosités démoniaques aussi. Mais j'en resté à cette guerre contre les Illumidas. Mon temps s'est arrêté là, quand pour souffler je me suis arrêté sur une planète où un ange m'attendait ! Et le fruit de nos étreintes est là… Mais je crains qu'il ne me déteste pour les avoir laissés dans le dénuement ! ?

\- Il est agressif, désespéré. Mais c'est ton fils, capitaine !

\- Et j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer d'être, sinon un père, un protecteur. Retire-toi, je te prie. Je t'appellerai si la santé du jeune homme nécessitait tes soins !

\- Et je reviendrai vite ! Ne le bouscule pas ! insista Doc Zéro. Il a la passion de ses vingt ans, et toi et moi sommes passés par là !

\- Ne me fais pas rire, Doc : tu n'as jamais eu que le nez dans tes tablettes de Médecine !

\- Pas d'insultes, je te prie, capitaine. A ton service !

\- Merci.

* * *

Attirant un fauteuil, Albator s'assit près du lit d'Anthénor.

\- Je ne porte toujours pas de masque. Pourquoi dissimuler une évidence ?

\- Tu l'as fait durant vingt ans, ce n'est pas moi qui te donnerai cette excuse, capitaine Albator !

Anthénor finit son verre d'eau.

\- Le Colonel Desteyn a parlé un jour du fait qu'une famille affaiblissait autant un Pirate que ceux qu'il avait pu aimer ou engendre… Est-ce pour cela… ?

Albator inclina positivement la tête, soudain du doute et de l'inquiétude dans son unique prunelle marron.

\- Je devais qu'on ne puisse faire le lien… Et ce qui est arrivé avec Thornwald l'a prouvé… Je suis venu à ton secours, j'ai tout dévoilé. Et si j'ai gagné un fils, tu as en effet cru perdre ton avenir.

\- Mais, qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis ton père ! Regagne en forces, ensuite on s'expliquera !

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup à te dire, capitaine Pirate !

Et sur ces paroles, Anthénor sombra dans un profond sommeil.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Dissimulant autant que possible sa stupéfaction à la vue de la fine créature à la crinière d'un bleu sombre, le teint de porcelaine, les immenses yeux d'or en amande mais surtout l'absence de bouche, que vêtait une longue robe couleur pétale de rose.

\- Clio, avait présenté le capitaine de l' _Arcadia_. Elle est de tous mes voyages.

\- Madame…

\- Appelez-moi simplement Clio. Je suis Jurassienne. Et j'ai une profonde amitié pour votre père.

\- Merci d'être là pour lui.

Albator perçut alors la pensée télépathique de Clio qui n'était que pour lui.

« On dirait que ton fils est revenu à de meilleurs sentiments ? ».

\- Doc s'est bien occupé de lui, chuchota-t-il alors que le jeune homme s'était éloigné, s'installant dans un fauteuil près de la grande baie vitrée de l'appartement du château arrière. Et puis nous avons à nous découvrir l'un l'autre. Ça ne pouvait pas commencer dans l'affrontement direct ! Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de le bousculer vu l'importance de sa blessure.

« Ne le laisse quand même pas te malmener. Toi tu attends bien plus de la rencontre puisque tu as toujours su pour son existence et que tu as souffert durant vingt ans de devoir t'obliger à n'avoir aucun contact ! ».

\- Peut-être n'est-ce pas principalement physiquement, mais ce gosse a souffert presque toute sa vie d'être rabaissé alors que ce n'est pas de sa faute, et encore moins celle de sa mère, si les moyens financiers manquaient… Et je suis certain qu'ils lui ont mené la vie dure à l'Académie. Tous ces sangs bleus n'ont dû lui faire aucun cadeau !

« Mylon a toujours été un ami fidèle. Pourtant il porte un des plus grands noms de Prian !

\- Heureusement qu'il y a des exceptions !

Rejoignant son fils, Albator prit place sur la causeuse en face de lui, puisqu'Anthénor avait choisi sans le savoir le fauteuil habituel de son père !

Ce dernier avait donné sa version de l'histoire.

\- J'étais venu pour remplir mes réservoirs d'eaux aux lacs de Prian. Lyame était venue, comme beaucoup, poser des nasses, afin de braconner un chouya pour améliorer son ordinaire. Mais de tous ceux présents, elle est la seule à être tombée sur l' _Arcadia_. J'étais venu pour deux jours, je suis resté deux mois ! Par contre, bien que j'aie été au courant de ta venue au monde, il m'était quasi impossible de vous faire parvenir du financement. Kei, qui était la plus discrète, a parfois pu apporter quelques enveloppes à Lyame, mais pas plus. Et ne serait-ce que parce que je n'ai aucune économie sous mon matelas !

\- Et un cuirassé et un équipage à entretenir, glissa Anthénor. Rapines ?

\- En partie. Mais je me qualifierais quelque part de « corsaire » plutôt que juste de « Pirate » car je loue les services de l' _Arcadia_ à ceux qui croient en mes valeurs et qui ont besoin d'aide – et sans que je ne les rançonne !

\- Je te crois. On a eu dur, je ne peux le nier. Mais on s'en est toujours sortis ! Et j'ai eu ma Bourse. Toi Pirate, moi Militaire, ça pourrait nous servir à l'avenir vu nos univers opposés justement. Enfin, si la Flotte de Prian accepte de me reprendre. J'ai abandonné mon poste, je crains qu'on ne me le pardonne pas… Et je vais avoir encore besoin de beaucoup de temps pour guérir entièrement. A moins que tu ne me ramènes chez moi ?

Albator leva son verre de vin, son fils se contentant de jus de fruits.

\- J'ai été Militaire. Ton monde ne m'est pas inconnu. Je me disais que je pourrais te faire découvrir mon univers ainsi que la mer d'étoiles.

\- La quoi ? frémit Anthénor.

\- C'est ainsi que j'appelle l'espace. Nos ancêtres étaient des marins, sur des navires. Il n'est donc que normal que nous parcourions à présent la mer d'étoiles !

\- Vision romantique. Enfin, j'ai tout à découvrir encore puisqu'avant l'Académie je n'avais jamais quitté mon sol natal !

\- De quoi ! ? Jamais ?

\- Comment aurais-je pu. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'ai toute la vie devant moi pour sillonner cette mer d'étoiles !

\- Et n'oublie pas que je suis ton père. Je ne mérite pas encore ta confiance, mais sache que je serai désormais toujours là pour toi.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, capitaine.

* * *

Anthénor resserra les doigts sur les poignées de la grande barre en bois, son père posant ses doigts sur les siens pour le guider.

\- Vas-y doucement, Anthie. Ce cuirassé est beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne peut en donner l'impression. Il réagira à la moindre stimulation. Je te guide, fie-toi à moi !

\- A jamais… papa !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Opérant un salut impeccable, Valandra s'était présentée devant le Général Mylon Desteyn.

\- Capitaine Lumens. Prête à repartir à bord de mon _Suprême_. J'attends vos ordres de Mission.

\- Thornwald continue de mettre les univers à feu et à sang. Il faut une nouvelle expédition punitive. Sans compter qu'avec sa trahison, Erendal Thorpe le Massacreur des Etoiles a pu défaire bien de nos stations de surveillance. Quelque chose de grave se prépare. Si les Pirates s'unissent, on sera dans une sacrée mouise !

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, remarqua la jeune femme. Et on ne pourra jamais laisser des Pirates nous tenir la dragée haute !

\- J'admire votre état d'esprit, Capitaine Lumens. Continuez ainsi. Voilà l'esprit de la Flotte tel que je veux le voir. Partez avec toute votre confiance. Et continuez à marquer des points pour Prian !

Valandra se racla la gorge.

\- Permission de parler, Général ?

\- Repos, et exprimez-vous.

\- Des nouvelles d'Anthénor Xendris ? Voilà un an qu'il a disparu avec son père ! Je ne sais quoi penser… ?

\- Comme nous tous, Capitaine Lumens.

\- Votre ami, Pirate, il ne dit plus rien ? insista Valandra.

\- Silence radio complet. Ce ne fut pas faute d'avoir envoyé des messages, mais il ne répond pas.

Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent humides.

\- Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose…

\- Non, Albator en aurait au moins averti Lyame ! Enfin, je me raccroche à cette certitude !

Valandra reprit son attitude de subalterne face à son supérieur direct.

\- Je fais décoller le _Suprême_. Je vais m'occuper de Thornwald et je vous promets qu'Erendal Thorpe passera en Cour Martiale pour Haute Trahison, même si sa famille crie au scandale, au lavage de cerveau, à la « contamination » de son esprit pur par l'âme inférieure des Boursiers ! Les enregistrements ont pourtant prouvé qu'il avait brisé le masque d'argent du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ et surtout qu'il avait tenté d'abattre Anthénor lors de votre opération commando, Colonel !

\- Le dossier est blindé. Mais les Thorpe sont quasi l'égal de la Chancelière qui nous dirige. Rien ne peut les atteindre. Et les Boursiers ne pourront jamais se défendre face à cette famille qui protégera toujours son rejeton traître à Prian. Encore une bataille perdue. Anthénor pourra faire valoir ses droits, mais seul… Enfin, la question ne se pose plus puisqu'il ne reviendra jamais !

Le cœur à nouveau brisé, Valandra quitta le QG de la Flotte pour entamer sa deuxième Mission de Militaire en temps que Capitaine parfaitement intronisée du _Suprême_.

* * *

Comme presque chaque fin d'après-midi après ses ménages, Lyame avait pris les transports en commun pour rentrer chez elle, et passer par la supérette pour quelques courses de première nécessité.

Portant son cabas, elle réintégra son appartement, s'apprêtant à une énième soirée solitaire, toujours inquiète pour son fils disparu.

Mais son feuilleton quotidien primant sur tout, elle s'était d'abord régalée des déboires de familles multi-recomposées et multi-mélangées, qui n'en finissaient pas de se déchirer pour se réconcilier tout aussi facilement, et cela faisant trente ans que cela durait pour le meilleur bonheur des ménagères !

Un coup de vent avait agité les seules tentures de l'appartement, mais Lyame n'avait ressenti aucune crainte, que du contraire !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme jamais tandis qu'une fine et grande silhouette noire passait du balcon à son salon.

\- Albator… Non, Anthénor… Oh, mon fils !

Et folle de joie, son cœur débordant d'amour, Lyame se précipita pour serrer son fils entre ses bras.

\- Je ne t'espérais plus…

\- Je ne pensais pas revenir. Mais papa tient à ce que j'aie mon destin !

\- Ton père… ? Mylon avait donc raison, tu viens de passer un an avec lui !

\- Et je suis revenu ! J'ai apporté mon sandwich. On peut manger ?

\- Je te prépare une soupe, ça te tiendra au corps. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas si la Flotte… Reprends ta liberté. La liberté est la valeur la plus importante à l'œil de ton père !

\- J'ai déjà réfléchi. Et j'ai pris ma décision ! Je peux goûter à ta soupe, maman, elle m'a trop manqué !

\- Avec plaisir, mon grand chéri !

Anthénor mit la table, remplit les verres avec la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apportée, s'apprêtant à une douce soirée, pour son retour.

* * *

Depuis le studio de l'immeuble faisant face à celui de l'appartement de Lyame et de son fils, l'équipe de veille, enfin les équipes de vieille qui se relayaient à tour de garde, depuis des mois et des mois, avaient pris contact avec leur commanditaire.

\- Général Desteyn, l'Aspirant Xendris est rentré chez lui ! Quels sont nos ordres ?

\- Je vais aviser ! J'ai des dispositions à prendre. Tout est prêt. Je l'attends de pied ferme !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Descendant du bus, Anthénor s'était dirigé vers l'entrée de l'Académie, mais deux gardes l'avaient arrêté dans son élan.

\- Nous avons instructions de vous conduire au Général Desteyn. Nous allons vous conduire à lui.

\- Mylon est devenu Général…

* * *

Même si le Général de la Flotte de Prian avait plutôt chaleureusement accueilli son jeune visiteur, ce dernier n'en menait pas large.

\- J'ai mis un peu de temps à revenir.

\- Un an ! Je ne vous espérais plus.

\- Je ne suis pas Erendal, je ne trahirai pas la Flotte pour la piraterie. Bien que mon père n'ait rien de commun avec Thornwald ! Puis-je vous demander comment vous l'avez connu ?

\- Je n'ai pas opté à l'époque pour l'Académie de Sherk. Je me suis rendu sur Terre, c'était un peu avant l'invasion des Illumidas. J'ai suivi ma formation non loin de la cité d'Heiligenstadt. Et c'est là que votre père avait la sienne. C'est très simple. Pour tout avouer, on formait une dream team de première avec un petit gars nommé Warius Zéro, j'ignore par contre ce qu'il est devenu !

Anthénor passa la langue sur ses lèvres, buvant une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

\- Je venais d'ailleurs pour ma formation. Est-ce que je dois reprendre tout le cursus ? souffla-t-il avec de l'appréhension dans la voix.

Mylon sourit, désignant un portemanteau auquel le jeune homme n'avait pas prêté attention à son arrivée.

\- Il vous attend depuis un moment !

\- Est-ce que c'est… mon uniforme ?

\- Parfaitement, Capitaine Xendris du cuirassé _Magnificent_.

Mylon eut ensuite franchement un petit rire.

\- Et elle vous attend aussi, impatiemment ?

\- Qui ça donc ? s'étonna Anthénor, interloqué.

\- Mais la Capitaine Valandra Lumens du _Suprême_ , bien sûr. Le _Magnificent_ en est d'ailleurs le jumeau, mais noir et rouge lui !

\- Je peux donc rester ? insista Anthénor qui ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ses prunelles grises illuminées en lorgnant sur l'uniforme !

\- Faudra sans nul doute juste le réajuste, précisa Mylon, car votre père s'est bien occupé de vous et vous avez pris du muscle et de l'assurance.

\- Je ne le combattrai jamais…

\- Je ne vous le demande pas.

Anthénor se permit alors un profond soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Resplendissante de fierté, Lyame avait étreint les épaules de son fils qui arborait son uniforme de Capitaine du _Magnificent_.

\- Tu as réussi, Anthie. C'est un superbe exploit ! Ton père ne peut pas encore te voir, mais je suis heureuse pour deux !

\- Je te dois tout, maman. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi. On a réalisé un bon travail d'équipe, sourit le jeune homme.

Lyame embrassa les joues de son fils, passant le doigt sur la balafre.

\- Mylon a-t-il proposé de la chirurgie esthétique pour l'effacer ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai refusé. C'est la marque de mon père, quelque part. La marque de famille, j'en suis très fier !

\- Et moi donc, mon enfant ! Mais, à présent…

\- Maman ? fit-il alors qu'elle s'attristait.

\- Je suppose que tu vas partir avec ce _Magnificent_ à présent ?

De la tête, Anthénor approuva.

\- Pour ma première Mission, je serai supervisé par la Capitaine Olaing.

\- Sois prudent, mon chéri. Avec le recul j'aurais peut-être préféré que tu sois simple gratte-papier !

\- Non, je ne crois pas…

\- Je sais, mon grand. Mais désormais je m'inquièterai pour ton père et pour toi.

\- Ce sera ma vie. Et je sens qu'elle me plaira ! Ce fut pénible, souvent, à l'Académie, mais je me suis éclaté comme jamais auparavant. Maintenant, à moi la mer d'étoiles !

Redevenant sérieux, Anthénor posa ses lèvres sur les mains de sa mère.

\- Dès que je toucherai ma première solde, je commencerai à te verser une sorte de petite rente. Ensuite j'économiserai pour te mettre à l'abri car la famille d'Erendal Thorpe ne digèrera jamais sa trahison et niera toujours qu'il a bel et bien voulu trucider son prétendu rival amoureux puisque jamais Valandra ou moi n'avons les moindres paroles ou gestes équivoques !

\- Heureusement que cette jeune femme t'avait à la bonne quand même. Tu lui dois beaucoup.

Et Lyame dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que son fils était devenu rouge comme une pivoine !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

A peine après une semaine depuis son retour chez lui, Anthénor avait à nouveau revêtu son uniforme : veste émeraude, pantalons blancs, bottes safran.

\- A bientôt, mon fils ! Je prierai les dieux pour que tu rentres sain et sauf.

\- C'est bien mon intention ! J'ai la meilleure des raisons de te revenir !

Une dernière fois, ils s'étreignirent.

\- A bientôt, maman !

Et Anthénor se dirigea vers le taxi que la Flotte lui avait envoyé pour le conduire à l'astroport où une navette l'amènerait à son cuirassé arrimé à un Quai Orbital.

* * *

Près de la navette, Mylon Desteyn était venu assister au véritable grand départ du jeune homme.

\- Vous pourrez le faire, Général ? jeta ce dernier, trop angoissé que pour les formalités.

\- Une équipe surveillera votre mère, de jour comme de nuit. Cela évitera que les Thorpe ne lui envoient des hommes de main pour venger leur traître de fils ! Je la protégerai, je t'en fais le serment ! Et même si je n'ai pas pu agir autant que je l'aurais voulu, j'ai déjà fait des promesses à ton père !

\- Je vous en suis reconnaissant, Général.

Mylon esquissa un sourire.

\- Au fait, il est peut-être temps de le révéler à présent : je suis ton parrain !

\- Oh !

Prenant place dans son fauteuil de commandement, Anthénor fixa l'espace reflétée sur les écrans géants de sa passerelle.

\- _Magnificent_ en avant !

\- Heu, ce n'est pas vraiment un ordre officiel, remarqua Jory Olaing, la Capitaine supervisant sa première Mission.

\- C'est le mien ! Il faudra vous faire à ma méthode !

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Il y a trop de Pirate en vous. Et si le Général Desteyn vous passe tout, moi je serai intransigeante car vous devez avant tout devenir un Capitaine de la Flotte de Prian !

\- Je ne suis plus à un sacrifice près.

Anthénor serra brièvement les poings.

« Des sacrifices, j'ai passé ma jeunesse à cela ! Je suis prêt à continuer ! ».

* * *

Le _Suprême_ de Valandra sillonnait l'espace depuis près d'un an déjà, et la jeune femme en était le seul Capitaine puisqu'elle avait déjà passé sa première Mission aux ordres de la Flotte.

\- J'ai eu un appel du QG de la Flotte. Le Général nous ordonne d'attendre le _Magnificent_.

\- Il s'est donc enfin envolé ! Mais même si j'ignore qui le commande, j'espérais quelqu'un d'autre… J'ai pourtant passé l'âge de croire aux miracles, pourtant j'y crois encore… Ces frémissements dans mon cœur et dans mon ventre, jamais je ne les avais ressentis quand je sortais avec Erendal ! Viens, capitaine du _Magnificent_ , mais je ne lâcherai aucune de mes prérogatives acquises durant un an de Mission et d'abnégation !

\- Communication entrante, prévint Shorma, l'ordinatrice centrale, cela vient de Khyro mon alter ego à bord du _Magnificent_. Son Capitaine souhaite obtenir la permission de monter à notre bord !

\- Du moment que ce n'est pas un barbon…

Dans le salon d'attente du pont d'envol où la navette du capitaine du _Magnificent_ s'était posée, Valandra se préparait à la rencontre.

\- Capitaine du _Magnificent_ , je vous accueille. Mais vous auriez pu avoir la correction de vous annoncer, le Général de la Flotte ne m'ayant pas affranchie de votre venue !

\- Cela s'est décidé un peu en urgence… Puis-je monter à bord ?

Valandra ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Oh, Anthénor, enfin ! Je n'espérais plus… J'ai tant de fois demandé au Général…

\- Il ne savait pas non plus. Mon père a un sens du secret développé à l'extrême pour protéger ses traces et tenter qu'on ne puisse remonter à sa femme et à son fils ! Mais, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question d'accès ? remarqua le jeune homme.

Valandra s'avança, Anthénor saluant protocolairement avant de tendre la main, mais la jeune femme se saisit plutôt de ses épaules pour se hisser sur la pointe de ses bottes à talons vertigineux pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

\- Heu, est-ce une nouvelle forme de « bienvenue à bord » ? Je ne connaissais pas cette salutation… Valandra ?

\- Erendal a trahi tous les principes auxquels tout Aspirant croyait. Il est notre ennemi à tous les deux ! On devra l'affronter, un jour. Mais aujourd'hui, je t'accueille à mon bord, Capitaine Xendris du _Magnificent_!

Mais préférant aussi une démonstration à des paroles, ce fut au tour d'Anthénor d'embrasser Valandra de toute sa passion.

Et leurs cœurs battirent à l'unisson, pour l'instant, et pour la vie.

FIN


End file.
